


Другая история

by A1TA



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1TA/pseuds/A1TA
Summary: AU, где все ученики просто учатся в Пике Надежды. Нет отчаяния. Нет того, что могло бы помешать им развить отношения и дружбу до предела.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 1





	1. Начало

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> From KomaHina with HOPE - Эта группа много значит для меня. Привет, мои любимые админки <3

Очередной теплый весенний день. Очередное занятие уже на носу. Это Хаджиме Хината. Он поступил в Академию «Пик Надежды»! Правда, к сожалению, только на резервный отдел. За неимением у него ни одного достойного таланта.

Но повода для расстройства мало: школьная форма у основного и резервного курса одна и та же, да и он все равно предпочитает ходить в своей любимой рубашке с зеленым галстуком. И он далеко не единственный, кто игнорирует школьный дресс-код. Правда, в большинстве своём, это ученики основного курса и… Ладно, мы отвлеклись.

Хоть ученики из основного потока и учатся вместе с резервными, ему достался класс, в котором было всего три ученика из основного курса. Хоть он и ценил таланты, он не обращал на них особого внимания. Наверно потому, что они выглядели пугающе. Глядя на них, не скажешь, что им нужны друзья или типа того…

После школы Хината идёт на подработку. Каждый день, проходя один и тот же маршрут, перестаешь смотреть вперёд. Так обычно и происходит. Но сегодня он посмотрел. Его внимание привлекли белоснежные волосы со слегка бежевыми кончиками. При ярком свете солнца голова этого человека напоминала яркий фонарь. Хината невольно засмотрелся на него и не заметил, как прошёл мимо нужного ему кафе.

Оглянувшись, он понял, что потерялся. И тот человек куда-то ушел. Район был довольно тихий, хотя, может утром он более живой. Хината стоял, размышляя, что же ему сделать в первую очередь, как вдруг на плечо упала рука.

\- ЙО! — сказал обладатель руки.

\- АААААА! — испугался Хината.

\- ААААААААААА! — испугался обладатель руки. Обернувшись, Хината увидел своего одноклассника. Он стоял и трясся, хватаясь за сердце.

\- ТЫ КАКОГО ЧЕРТА ТАК ПУГАЕШЬ? — закричал он на него.

\- Извини! Извини! — Хината начал судорожно махать руками, совершенно забыв, что он напугал его первым.

\- Да ладно, ничего страшного! — заулыбался… быстро же он пришел в норму — Ты же Хината, да?

\- А? Да, я, — вот уж чего он точно не ожидал, так это того, что он запомнил его имя. Как же его звали? Кажется… - Сода?

— Агась, — улыбнулся он во все 32 зуба. Сейчас он не казался Хинате таким страшным, каким выглядел в классе. Он невольно подумал, что лишний раз накрутил себя по поводу враждебности талантливых. — Я иду и вижу, как ты озираешься по сторонам, растерянный. Дай, думаю, спрошу, а то вдруг заблудился. Тут улицы такие… Шаг влево, шаг вправо — потерялся.

— Эм, да, ты прав, — Хината неловко почесал затылок, было немного стыдно признаваться в этом, — я действительно заблудился… - и уж тем более стыдно говорить о причине его «заблуждения». Поэтому он решил не уточнять.

— Тогда тебе повезло, что мы встретились. Я живу неподалеку и знаю этот район. Куда тебе нужно попасть? — он начал оглядываться по сторонам, предполагая, откуда шел Хината.

— Эм, мне надо в кафе «Тошикума», — быстро ответил тот, взглянув на часы: времени осталось мало, он опаздывал.

— О, ты еще недалеко ушёл, — Сода пошел в направлении, откуда Хината, вроде как, по его мнению, пришел. — За мной.

И он пошёл следом. Этот парень оказался на удивление не страшным, а наоборот, безобидным и вполне дружелюбным. Хината подумал, что они даже стали немного ближе.


	2. между уроками

Половина занятий пролетела довольно быстро, особенно если учесть, что ее добрую половину ты провитал в облаках.Причём думая, сам не зная, о чем.  
-Эй, Земля вызывает Хинату! - Тот, кого вызывала Земля, наконец очнулся. Рядом стоял Сода, свернув тетрадь в трубочку так, что она была похожа на мегафон. Отсюда и громкость.   
\- А? Что? - удивленно отозвался тот. Обычно к нему никто никогда не подходил и он вполне мог просидеть весь день, предоставленный сам себе.  
\- Ты весь день тут сидишь, не выходя. Поесть не хочешь? - Сода улыбнулся своей, как успел заметить Хината, фирменной улыбкой.  
\- Эм, да можно - несколько задумавшись ответил Хината, и живот тут же подтвердит его решение. - Ой.  
\- Как тебе сегодняшняя тема? Тяжело, наверно, рассуждать о ракетах, когда не видел их в живую? - Сода говорил так, словно он знает гораздо больше.  
\- А? Ну да, ты прав...- Хината решил просто согласиться: он не слушал ничего на занятии, но обижать новоприобретенного потенциального друга не хотел.  
\- Эм, Хината, - ухмыльнулся Сода - Не было такой темы, я её придумал. Я как не поворачивался в твою сторону, ты постоянно смотрел в окно. Даже стоя вплотную до тебя не докричаться.-Хината вспомнил своё "пробуждение".  
\- Извини, просто...Иногда меня уносит очень далеко в свои раздумья - он снова почесал затылок.- И обычно меня никто не отвлекает, так что твое вмешательство было неожиданным. - Хината виновато улыбнулся.  
\- А вот как, - понимающе кивнул Сода.- Я обычно тоже сам по себе. Хоть у меня и есть пара знакомых из соседних классов, я часто просто сижу за партой и пытаюсь понять старые чертежи.  
\- Чертежи? - не понял Хината.- А, точно! Ты ведь Абсолютный Механик, да, Сода?  
\- В яблочко! - улыбнулся он. - И возможно сегодня я бы тоже рассматривал те чертежи, но вчера я увидел тебя и мне показалось, что мы могли б подружиться...  
\- Пожалуй ты прав - Улыбнулся Хината. - Без тебя я бы, наверно, долго разбирался в карте местности. И точно опоздал бы на подработку.  
\- О, так ты подрабатываешь в том кафе? - Казалось, он был удивлён.  
\- Ну да, а что? - Хината немного растерялся от такой реакции.  
\- Да ничего - он почесал через шапку свой лоб, - просто я видел там только девушек. Не видел, чтоб они принимали парней.  
\- А, вот как. Это странно. Они довольно быстро приняли меня официантом.  
\- Ахах, каково это- быть окруженным кучей красоток? - он панибратски приобнял Хинату, что последнего удивило, но не смутило: он уже ожидал чего-то подобного. Может это аура Абсолютных так действует?  
\- Эм, да сойдёт. Я же все-таки работать туда нанялся, а не романы заводить...  
\- Эх, ничего ты не смыслишь, Хината...О, Ты видел Соню из параллельного класса? Она Абсолютная Принцесса. - Его глаза,кажется, заблестели. Хината впервые увидел его таким. - Она потрясающе умная, красивая и такая величественная!  
\- Эм, я не совсем уверен... Я никого не знаю из других классов. Я как-то...не задумывался, что со мной станут общаться. Или сам не хотел. - Не все Абсолютные общаются с резервными и не все резервные общаются с абсолютными. Такая фраза, сказанная одной бойкой студенткой, засела в голове Хинаты.  
\- Ах, да, ты же....Стоп, а что с того? Пойдём, я познакомлю тебя со своими знакомыми - он потащил Хинату в совершенно другом направлении.  
\- Э? Мы же собирались есть! - живот все еще, хоть и не громко, давал о себе знать.  
\- Еда подождёт! Сейчас на первом месте вопрос твоей социализации! - С этими словами он затащил Хинату на внутренний двор...


	3. Нагито Комаэда

-Ээээээй, Оваааааааариииии! — Сода крикнул, как только они вошли во внутренний двор и Хината аж вздрогнул.  
-Аааааась? — на удивление кто-то моментально откликнулся. Хината присмотрелся и заметил девушку с довольно выделяющимися формами.Она махала рукой.  
Сода схватил Хинату за руку и повёл в её сторону.  
-Эй, подо…  
— Знакомься, это Хината! — Сода протянул ей руку Хинаты. К удивлению второго, девушка моментально заулыбалась и пожала руку.  
— О, привет! Ты ж из нашего класса? Я Аканэ Овари. Рада подружиться!  
Хината было подумал, что социализацию он получит и без своего участия, но нет…  
— Он немой что ли? — присмотрелась к нему спортсменка.  
-А, нет! Я тоже рад знакомству! -Хината пожал руку.  
Они немного поговорили, оценили её трюки и планы одолеть тренера из другого класса, а потом Сода вспомнил, что хотел есть и они, вынужденные бежать, попрощались.

***

Проходя мимо одного из окон школы, Хината услышал какой-то шум, а затем и треск. Он повернулся к Соде:  
-Эй, ты слы…- Не успел он договорить, как рядом с ними кто-то упал в кусты.  
-ЧТО ЗА? — удивился Сода и вместе с Хинатой подбежали осмотреть упавшего. -Комаэда? Хотя, чему я удивляюсь — Сода почесал голову.  
Комаэда? — Хината взглянул на парня: весь в царапинах, местами порвана рубашка, а на голове вообще расположились каштаны.  
-Да, мой знакомый- пояснил Сода.- в прошлом году мы учились в одном классе.  
Парень, что был назван Комаэдой, кажется начал приходить в себя, приоткрыл глаза и лучезарно улыбнулся, чем ввел в негодование двух парней рядом.  
-О, Сода-кун! Давно не виделись! — дружелюбно сказал он.  
— И лучше бы ещё столько же…- пробормотал тот и Хината мог поспорить, что секунду заметил как Сода посинел.- Ну, Хината, что делать будем?  
-А? — растерялся парень. Не каждый день перед тобой падает парень с… Постойте, а с какого этажа он свалился? — Точно, надо его в мед.пункт отвести! Может у него перелом!  
-Тогда поручаю это дело тебе. Прости, но мне надо идти тест переписывать.- с этими словами он поспешил удалиться- Бывай, Хината!  
-По.! — Крикнул Хината, но Сода скрылся за ближайшим углом. Либо ему действительно нужно переписывать какой-то тест, либо он настолько не любит компанию этого… Комаэды. В первом, узнав Соду получше, Хината не сомневался, а вот насчет второго пока неясно. Ясно одно - Сода слинял.  
Хината вздохнул. Надо скорее помочь этому парню.  
Он протянул ему руку.  
-Спасибо! — с той же улыбкой парень приподнялся, немного охая.- Ты ведь Хината, да? Я слышал Сода-кун зовёт тебя так.  
-Да, верно. Как ты? Ходить можешь?  
Комаэда попытался сделать шаг…и тут же начал падать.  
-Осторожно! — Хината успел схватить его за руку.- Фух, похоже не очень.  
Хината осмотрелся: неподалёку двигалась парочка. Хината не мог сказать, танцуют они или призывают демона, поэтому для него они просто двигались.  
-Погоди, я сейчас приду.- Хината посадил парня на траву и побежал в их сторону.  
Комаэда видел как Хината подбежал к этим двум и начал словами и жестами что-то объяснять, а через минуту вернулся уже с тем парнем.  
-Вот, нам нужна помощь — Хината указал парню на Комаэду.  
-Ясно… Еще одна падшая душа… Ничего, я Танака Гандам помогу ей вернуться в…  
-Просто помоги уже- сказал Хината и они оба взяли Комаэду и понесли в мед. пункт.

***

-Ч-что? Комаэда-с-сан? Опять? — не успели парни открыть дверь кабинета, как к ним подлетела медсестра и начала осматривать его с разных сторон- Кошмар! Вот, положите его сюда- немного отойдя, она указала на кушетку и парни последовали инструкции.  
-Да, прости, Цумики. - Комаэда нервно хихикнул.Похоже они знакомы.  
-Фух, спасибо Танака.- улыбнулся Хината-теперь можешь идти.  
Танака, на удивление, не стал читать тирад, а молча кивнул и ушёл. Наверно спешил вернуться к своей подруге.  
— Ох, у нас почти закончился дезинфикатор.-Констатировала медсестра, которую, как узнал Хината зовут Цумики Микан. Это было неудивительно: на покрытие царапин Комаэды ушло действительно много.- надо сходить за новой партией. Наверно она в кладовой рядом со школой.  
-Если хочешь, я могу сходить? — спросил Хината.  
— Н-нет, Хината-сан, вас туда не пустят- девушка виновато улыбнулась.-Мне надо самой сходить, но тут Комаэда-сан и за кабинетом и им нужно присмотреть. В-вы не могли бы…?  
-Конечно, я присмотрю.  
-Хорошо. Я не должна вот так вот покидать кабинет, не закрыв его, но раз вы тут… А! Может вы пока обработайте часть его ран?  
-Но я не умею. Хотя, если ты покажешь, то, думаю, смогу.  
Цумики показала как правильно прижигать царапины и ушла, сказав, что прибежит так быстро как сможет. Хината проводил её взглядом и сел рядом с Комаэдой.  
-Спасибо, Хината-кун.- Комаэда продолжал улыбаться.-Ауч!  
-Не за что.- отвечал Хината, параллельно прижигая царапинки на ладони.- Как ты вообще упал?  
-Нуу…я стоял в кабинете, читал книгу и тут в окно влетает огромный мяч и открывает его. Я подошёл, чтобы закрыть , но в этот момент на меня напала какая-то птица, схватила меня за волосы и начала тянуть их. Я пытался отцепиться, но в итоге верхняя часть тела перевесила и я упал на ветку, попутно набрав все эти каштаны, а затем упал в тот куст-с немного грустной улыбкой закончил он.  
Хината был в лёгком шоке от услышанного.  
-Вот это невезение- он снова обмакнул ватку в жидкость и продолжил обрабатывать царапины. Теперь он был немного удивлён, что Комаэда ничего не сломал, а отделался царапинами и поврежденной лодыжкой.  
-Да, но я уверен, что эта неудача скоро окупится — парень снова улыбнулся и сразу же скривился от жжения кожи.  
-А? Что ты имеешь в виду? — не понял Хината.  
-Ну тут всё довольно просто. Мой талант — удача!  
-Прости, что? — Хината удивленно вскинул брови. Удача? Он серьезно?  
— Ну, если ее можно считать талантом — да. Пик Надежды выбрали меня с помощью лотереи. Они так каждый год делают.  
— Я даже не слышал о таком…  
-Кстати, а у тебя какой талант, Хината-кун?  
— А, эм…я…  
— ХИНАТА-САН, Я ВЕРНУААА…  
В кабинет забежала Цумики и сразу же поскользнулась и упала на Комаэду, прижав того к стене и чуть не задушив грудью.  
-ПРОСТИИТЕ! Комаэда-сан, вы в порядке? Я обработаю ваши раны! — с этими словами она открыла только что принесенный пузырёк, а затем обратилась к Хинате- Спасибо большое, Хината-сан, дальше я могу сама справиться.  
— Да не за что — Хината только отошел от увиденного. — Тогда, я, наверно, пойду. До встречи!  
Комаэда кажется был не в силах ответить, что сразу заметила Цумики и, попрощавшись, принялась приводить его в чувства.  
Хината вышел из кабинета. После стольких странных знакомств ему просто необходим хороший отдых…и перекус. 


	4. В библиотеке

Придя в кафе, Хината заметил маячащего ему Соду.Это он так тест переписывает? Хината немного надулся, но быстро подошёл и сел за столик.  
Сода что-то жевал и чисто физически не смог бы начать разговор.  
-Скажи, Сода, — начал первым разговор Хината- почему ты так раздражаешься при виде Комаэды?  
-А че, я должен терпеть этого чудика? — Сода почти моментально проглотил все, что было во рту и говорил очень чётко. — Всё время маниакально затирает про надежду, про удачу и неудачу, смерти… Совсем чокнутый. Плюс, когда он рядом, всё всегда идет наперекосяк. — Он казался измученным, просто говоря об этом. Но потом его выражение лица сменилось- Подожди, а он тебе ничего такого еще не говорил?  
-Ну нет, мы не особо много поговорили, но он вёл себя вполне как обычный школьник. Может, немного отстраненно.  
— Хмм…- Сода задумался, ухмыляясь- может он хотел произвести на тебя хорошее впечатление? Кто ж поймёт этого парня. Я даже думать не хочу, на что он может быть способен, если настроен серьёзно- его пробрала дрожь- до меня доходили слухи, что он однажды подорвал класс, чтобы отложить экзамены на попозже.  
Хината скептично посмотрел на Соду: сейчас тот походил скорее на нервную старушку-сплетницу нежели на ученика старшей школы.

***

Сегодня Хинате не нужно было на подработку, так что после уроков, попрощавшись с Содой, он направился в квартиру. Возможно стоит подумать над предложением Соды переехать в общежитие при академии. Так и дешевле будет. Жаль, он не узнал о нём пораньше.Теперь месяц тут доживать придется. Ну зато хоть документы подготовит…

***

Хината точно не ожидал, что единственный, кого он встретит с утра в библиотеке, будет…  
-Комаэда? Что с тобой? — он выглядел очень подавленным.  
-Значит, Сода-кун тебе рассказал про меня? — Неужели он слышал разговор этих двоих? Хотя, о какой конфиденциальности может идти речь, они ведь разговаривали в кафе школы.  
Не дождавшись ответа, хотя не похоже, что он был ему нужен, Комаэда продолжил:  
— Знаешь, Хината-кун…Я…действительно очень люблю надежду. Она много значит для меня. А Пик Надежды — то место, где все самые лучшие ученики становятся лучше и сияют ярче. Не это ли надежда человечества? — чем дольше он говорил, тем виднее была его одержимость этой темой. Хината точно не знал, как на это реагировать. Он абсолютно точно не был готов к этому разговору с самого утра, следовательно и слов у него не было совсем. Комаэда, похоже, это заметил и немного успокоился.  
-Ах, прости, Хината-кун. Наверно для тебя это не очень приятное зрелище… Я пойму, если ты решишь не общаться со мной или же избегать меня…как многие.  
Но что-то внутри Хинаты этого точно не хотело. Одна сторона говорила «почему я все еще здесь?», а другая видела в глазах Комаэды что-то, что он явно никому не говорил и не доверял. Может быть Хината сможет узнать, что движет этим парнем?  
-Нет, это не так.  
Комаэда резко прекратил говорить и удивлённо посмотрел на своего собеседника. По крайней мере доля замешательства была видна.  
— Не пойми неправильно, я удивлён. Очень удивлён.- Периодически Хината делал паузы, собираясь с мыслями, стараясь сказать все именно так, как хотел. Почему-то он считал это сейчас очень важным. Возможно от этого зависит его дальнейшее отношение с Комаэдой…  
-Но я всё-таки хочу и дальше продолжить общаться с тобой. Мне бы хотелось получше узнать тебя. Мне казалось, что мы могли бы подружиться. Может быть тогда я смогу понять, почему тебе так дорога надежда.  
В этот момент в голове Комаэды всё буквально перевернулось: приятный ему человек, который не отринулся от него, даже поняв, насколько он одержим надеждой… Человек, желающий понять его… Человек… Нет. Хината-кун. Хината-кун хотел понять его. Обычно его надежда служила отталкивающим фактором для всех, с кем он мог бы иметь дело.Хотя, их было не так уж много. Кто-то все еще относится к нему нейтрально. Овари например даже обрадовалась взрыву в классе: по её словам, она так высоко еще ни разу не подпрыгивала. .  
Но тут другой случай. Не нейтральный, а вполне дружелюбный жест со стороны Хинаты-куна. И Комаэда отвечает на этот жест рукопожатием.  
-Спасибо, Хината-кун. Извини, я должен идти. Ничего?  
-А, нет, всё в порядке, я и сам собирался идти, только книгу возьму.  
Попрощавшись, Комаэда побежал из библиотеки, а Хината посмотрел ему вслед и обомлел: только сейчас, со спины, он узнал причину своего блуждания пару дней назад. Это точно был Комаэда.Это его шевелюра завлекла тогда Хаджиме. И как он мог сразу этого не заметить? Наверно, дело в освещении.  
Взяв книгу в руки, Хината тоже помчался в класс, ведь урок должен начаться в считанные минуты… 


	5. Идём в кино?

-Ну что ж, отлично.- сказала женщина.- Все документы в порядке и вы можете быть заселены в общежитие уже завтра, если пожелаете.

-Спасибо- Хината слегка склонил голову в знак благодарности и покинул кабинет.

Отойдя достаточно далеко, он наконец-то смог спокойно вздохнуть: 2 недели он потратил на собирание всех необходимых документов: учёбу, подработку и хождение по разным врачам и кабинетам было очень сложно совмещать. Не говоря уже о встречах с друзьями. А ведь Хината, не без помощи Соды, довольно быстро приобрёл несколько: Аканэ Овари, что познакомилась с ним почти сразу, довольно позитивная, хоть и глуповатая девушка, Некомару Нидай, её друг и тренер. Он предлагал и Хинату тренеровать, но тот вежливо отказался, ссылаясь на занятость. Возможно скоро ему придется придумывать новую причину, если разговор зайдёт. Каково же было удивление Хинаты, когда он узнал, что Комаэда и Нидай знакомы и более того- в хороших отношениях. Оба сказали, что подружились, лежа в больнице в одной палате. Соня Невермайнд — принцесса и ученица по обмену. Удивительная девушка с обширным знанием иностранных языков и биографий серийных убийц. А ведь по школе ходил слух, что тут учился или учится серийный убийца. Не Соня ли приняла участие в его распространении? Неважно. Чиаки Нанами — девушка, с которой Хината встретился в кафе, где подрабатывал: её туда привёл её друг- Рёта Митарай. Сначала они просто показались парочкой гиков, учитывая, что Нанами не убирала приставки даже когда ела. Однако это не помешало ей узнать Хинату в школе на следующий день. Так он понял, что она абсолютный геймер, так и подружились.В круг друзей присоединился и сомнительный Терутеру Ханамура, что домогался всех и при всякой возможности. Комаэда и Нидай в один голос говорили, что он не такой уж и плохой и даже ухаживал за ними, когда они оба угодили в больницу. Подробно они рассказывать не стали. Ну и сам Комаэда, конечно же, который, не без помощи Хинаты и, наверно, своей удачи, смог добиться милости со стороны Соды, который великодушно позволил ему «тереться рядом» с ними, даже во время обеда.

В общем, круг общения Хинаты на удивление стал шире, ребята иногда выходили погулять группами и постепенно сдружились между собой: Соня и Нанами, кажется, стали очень близки, а Сода иногда бесится из-за присутствия Танаки, но в то же время не мог не уважать его за его уникальность, в каком-то смысле. Хината также гулял вместе со всеми, но из-за этих чёртовых документов делал это гораздо реже, чем остальные. Он даже слегка боялся, что ребята станут намного ближе и просто забудут о нём. Но опасения были напрасны, по крайней мере и Сода и Комаэда твердили ему об этом.

И вот наконец теперь он мог позволить себе уделить свободное время друзьям, о чем он немедленно написал Соде.

Тот в ответ сообщил, что сегодня ребята договорились встретиться не сразу после школы, а позже, вечером, и прогуляться до кинотеатра, а может и сходить на какой-нибудь фильм. Будет довольно темно просто гулять.

Что ж, тогда ему можно не спешить.

***

— Ну Хинааата- взвыл Сода. — Мог бы и надеть что-нибудь другое.

— Мне до дома надо было ехать, чтобы ты лицезрел меня в новом наряде? — саркастично спросил в ответ Хината.- О, привет, Соня!

-Соня-сан?! — Сода резко обернулся, но никого не обнаружив, злобно обернулся на смеющегося Хинату.

-Когда-нибудь я тебе это припомню.- злобно пробурчал механик.

-Жду с нетерпением- с улыбкой ответил Хината.

Народ стал потихоньку собираться. Соня пришла в темно-зеленом платье, Танака в тёмном плаще. Хината про себя заметил, что одежда Танаки необычна как и он сам. Повседневная одежда казалась непривычной, но красивой и подходящей её носителю.

Пришёл даже Митарай, который, так же редко, как и Хината, появлялся на прогулках.

-Теперь не хватает только Ханамуры и Комаэды. — констатировал Сода- Странно, оба сказали, что придут, но они уже опаздывают.

-Мы тут! — послышался позади крик. Это Комаэда и Ханамура бежали по другой стороне дороги.

Прибежав, оба начали отдышиваться. Позже выпрямились как по стойке «смирно» и доложили:

-Мы на месте

Только тогда можно было заметить, что у Ханамуры идёт кровь из носа, а Комаэда одет явно не в школьную форму. На нем красовались темные штаны с цепочкой, на конце которой был череп, а сверху была белая футболка с красным узором. На руке поблескивал серебристый браслет.

-Ребят? — Комаэда казался растерянным. — Что-то не так? Я странно выгляжу? — он начал осматривать себя со всех сторон.

— Обычно белый полнит…- сказала Нанами, что отвлеклась от игры.

-Комаэда, ты такой худой- озабоченно посмотрел на него Сода.

— Особенно рядом с Ханамурой- добавила Овари, за что тут же получила от Нидая по макушке.

-Да-да! Я тоже это заметил! — ответил как бы всем с улыбкой Ханамура. Внезапно улыбка сменилась на более извращенную — Я бы мог его кормить хоть каждый день…

— Обойдусь.- с улыбкой сказал Комаэда и отошёл от него. — Ну что, пошли?

И ребята, отошедшие от непривычного образа Комаэды пошли в сторону кинотеатра


	6. В следующий раз...

— Ну ты и извращуга, Ханамура- Сказал от имени всех Сода на очередную пошлую шутку Терутеру, но того это, казалось, не беспокоило.

-Окей- сказала Соня, когда ребята зашли в кинотеатр.- Давайте купим билеты поближе и рядом, если такие есть?

Нанами рядом с ней согласно кивнула.

-Тогда кто-то сядет рядом с Ханамурой- беззаботно хихикнула Аканэ, от чего половину ребят передёрнуло.

-И правда.- задумался Комаэда.- будем надеяться, что все будет хорошо- он беззаботно улыбнулся.

-Тогда ты и иди покупать билеты! — Сода тыкнул к него пальцем.

-Я? — удивлённо похлопал глазами Комаэда.

-Ну, а кто из нас супер-пупер удачливый студент? — за спиной Соды стояли Соня и Танака, которые подбадривающими жестами показывали, что это должен быть именно Комаэда.

Тот вздохнул.

-Ладно, я вас понял- улыбнувшись, он пошел на кассу.

Вернувшись с билетами он неловко посмеялся. Не став дожидаться вопросов от одноклассников, он начал пояснять:

-Похоже, что я действительно везунчик.- он протянул все билеты на один ряд и один билет на ряд ближе.- только эти места были свободны.

Вопреки воплям Ханамуры, ему всучили билет на ряд ближе, аргументируя тем, что он не высокий и не будет никому мешать, и усадили на место. Хината сел как раз позади него, Комаэда- справа от Хинаты, в конце ряда, ближе к выходу, а Сода сидел слева, за ним Танака, Соня, Нанами, Нидай, Овари и Митарай.

-Иногда меня пугает его удача- шепнул Сода Хинате на ухо перед тем, как фильм начался.

Он был…странным. У Хинаты сложилось сильное впечатление, что это сиквел. А, так как первую часть он не видел, логично, что он ничего не мог понять.

Посередине фильма была сцена в самолёте. Тогда Хината заметил, что Комаэда странно трясётся.

-Комаэда? Всё в порядке? — спросил он шёпотом.

Тот, казалось, очнулся и посмотрел на Хинату.

-Д-да, Хината-кун, всё в порядке. — он попытался натянуть улыбку.

Хинате не стало от этого легче, но он вернулся к просмотру…

Когда же сцена в самолёте переросла в сцену с крушением, Комаэда вылетел из зала, благо не задев никого. Повезло, что сидел с краю.

-Комаэда- полушепотом крикнул Хината, затем побежал за ним на выход.

Выйдя, он услышал звуки из туалета, а когда зашел, увидел как Комаэда моет лицо водой из крана.Кажется ему очень плохо.

-Комаэда…- осторожно сказал Хината, стараясь скорее показать свое присутствие, нежели позвать его. Звук воды затих.

-Х.Хината-кун? — тот с опаской посмотрел в его сторону. Его глаза были красноватые, он подрагивал.Похоже, что у него была настоящая паника.

— Почему ты не сказал о своей аэрофобии? — Хината положил свою руку ему на плечо — мы же друзья, всё в порядке.

Дрожащий Комаэда обнял Хинату, который, в свою очередь ойкнул от его холодных мокрых волос, но быстро привык к ним, хоть они и были буквально повсюду. Может, купить ему резинку?

-Всё хорошо, не волнуйся- приговаривал Хината, поглаживая его по голове.Почему-то он был уверен, что нужно делать именно так. И это даже подействовало, учитывая, что дрожь Комаэды сходила на «нет», остались только шмыгания носом.

-С.спасибо Хината-кун. И прости.

-За что?

— Из-за меня ты не смог нормально посмотреть фильм.

— Не волнуйся из-за этого. Я думаю, что это сиквел, так что я и так ничего в нем не понимал.

-Ты прав- он снова шмыгнул.- Первую часть показывали пару недель назад. Я замечал афиши, но меня не сильно интересовал фильм.

-Тогда…почему ты пошел на вторую часть?

Комаэда поднял голову и посмотрел на Хинату.

— Потому что я был с вами. Любой фильм ведь лучше в приятной компании.- он старался улыбаться.

-Тогда…- начал Хината. — Раз уж мы не поняли первую часть фильма и пропустили вторую… Может быть позже сходим вместе на какой-нибудь другой фильм? Который тебе понравится?

-Ты имеешь в виду…вдвоем? — казалось, он смущен.

-Ну да. Всем угодить трудно, а тобой я справлюсь! — улыбнулся Хината.

Комаэда подхватил этот настрой и на его лице появилась спокойная улыбка.

-Тогда ловлю на слове, Хината-кун!


	7. Ожидание

Хаджиме стоял возле цветочного магазина. Почему возле него? Ну, сначала он стоял возле булочной, но оттуда приятно пахло свежим хлебом, и рано или поздно он бы почувствовал приход голода, а это чревато урчанием в животе, что было Хинате совсем не нужно, поэтому он перешел через дорогу и остановился возле цветочного магазина — его запах не менее приятен, но не вызовет голода. Ромашки и гвоздики он жевать не намерен, во всяком случае.

Почему же Хината вообще стоит тут? Ну, он ждёт Комаэду. Который, видимо, слегка опаздывал. А вкупе с тем, что Хината еще и пришел раньше нужного, думая, что опоздает, получался весомый такой разрыв во времени.

Хаджиме даже слегка заволновался- не забыл ли _он_ об их встрече. Он взглянул на время: десять минут — не так страшно, но лучше все-таки позвонить.

— Извините, молодой человек, вы кого-то ждёте? — от действий отвлекла девушка в фартуке, вышедшая из цветочного. Возможно, продавец.

— Да, верно. Я мешаю?

-Что вы, нисколечки! Просто было любопытно…- Девушка замялась, а потом достала из-за спины гвоздику оливкового цвета. — Не хотите ли подарить её кому-нибудь?

-Эм, благодарю, но я не совсем при деньгах, так что…

-Ой, вы не так поняли! Это бесплатно. Цветок был частью огромного букета, что нёс мужчина, что вышел от нас недавно, — По правде говоря, даже если такой мужчина и шел, Хината не заметил бы его. Он был слишком сосредоточен на другом. — А этот цветок отпал. Я вышла окликнуть того мужчину, но его уже не было. Вероятно, сел в машину и уехал. А этот цветок был заказан только для композиции, отдельно его никто не купит. Поэтому я и предложила его вам. — добродушно улыбнулась девушка, слегка протягивая цветок.

— Хорошо, — Хината взял его и проводил девушку взглядом до входа. — Спасибо большое!

Он снова взглянул на часы: пятнадцать минут. Пожалуй, стоит написать ему.

Не успел Хината это сделать, как ему снова помешали, и на этот раз Комаэда собственной персоной, подойдя к нему со спины.

-Добрый день, Хината-кун, давно ждёшь?

От этой внезапности Хината слегка вздрогнул, он повернулся и увидел Комаэду в том же наряде, что и во время прошлого похода в кино. Всё-таки, Комаэда казался очень худым.

— Хината-кун, милая рубашка.

— Спасибо, я хотел сказать то же самое еще в тот раз…- он неловко почесал затылок.

-А? Что это у тебя? — Комаэда указал на цветок в другой руке.

-А! Ну, это, — он не мог решить, стоит ли говорить Комаэде всю родословную этого цветка или же просто дать его ему. Варианту «оставить цветок себе» в голове не нашлось места. — это тебе.

-Мне? — Тот казался удивленным и слегка смущенным, но цветок всё же принял. — Спасибо, Хината-кун. — Сказал он с улыбкой на лице.

— Знаешь, а ведь тебе идёт зеленый…- Невольно заметил Хината, смотря на Комаэду, мило любующегося на подаренный цветок.

— Это один из моих любимых цветов. — с улыбкой ответил тот. — Кстати, цвет этой гвоздики напоминает твои глаза, Хината-кун.

-Ой, я и не заметил. — он снова почесал затылок, хоть и понимал, что это скорее цветок выбрал его, нежели он цветок.

— Ну что, пойдем? — Комаэда указал в сторону кинотеатра.

— Да, конечно! — ответил Хината, сам слегка смущаясь и не понимая, почему…


	8. Кино

Дорога в кинотеатр какое-то время сопровождалась неловкой тишиной, пока Комаэда не нарушил тишину:

-Хината-кун, помнишь, как ты помогал мне с обработкой ран?

-Да, конечно. С чего это ты вспомнил про это?

-Цумики бывает жутко неуклюжей- он неловко усмехнулся.- И вот, стоило тебе уйти, как она упала, повалив со стола досье учеников с медосмотра. Угадай, чьё досье прилетело прямо мне в руки?

-Неужели мое?

-Бинго!

-Твоя удача поражает. -Хината не был уверен, зачем удача Комаэды покинула ему именно его досье, но следующий вопрос буквально выбил его из колеи.

-Там было написано, что твоя грудная клетка 91 сантиметр. Должно быть, опечатка, ведь ты…

-Нет, так оно и есть.- Хината смущённо смотрел в пол, пока не заметил, что Комаэда остановился и смотрел на него с при открытым ртом от удивления.-Что такое?

-Но… Ты выглядишь гораздо тоньше. -он перешёл на шаг и догнал Хинату.

-Ты тоже выглядишь очень худым.-не без улыбки от такой странной реакции ответил Хаджиме.

-Но я и правда очень худой- лучезарно улыбнулся Комаэда.-У меня под одеждой кожа да кости.

Он слегка посмеялся.

***

***

Кино они решили выбрать абсолютно неизвестное, случайным образом, как сказал Комаэда «полагаясь на его удачу».  
Хината заметил, что он многие решения принимает таким образом, неужели ему это ни разу не вышло боком?

Фильм оказался в жанре детектив.

-Как думаешь, Хината-кун, кто убийца?

-Ну, если ты спрашиваешь, это точно тот, кого мы уже видели. Либо тот подозрительный ворчливый водитель, либо та старая уборщица, либо же босс главного героя.

Даже в полутьме можно было разглядеть добрую улыбку Комаэды. Благо, людей в зале почти не было, так как многие пришли на сеанс, что был два часа назад, а в это время в зале сидело от силы человек семь, включая их двоих, так что можно было спокойно полушепотом поговорить о фильме, не боясь, что кто-то будет ругаться.

-Ты очень внимателен, Хината-кун, немногие заметили бы в поведении уборщицы что-то странное. Я склоняюсь к тому, что это босс главного героя. Таксист не всегда мог добраться прямо до места преступления, а у уборщицы есть определённый график. Конечно, есть вероятность, что она его нарушила, но на неё у меня все равно меньше подозрений, чем на босса.

Комаэда не выглядел особо рассудительным в тот момент, но его аналитические способности не могли не поразить. Часть из этого Хината, конечно же, знал, но явно не столько.

Фильм приближался к развязке, а его главный герой прибыл в аэропорт. Хината почувствовал, что это не к добру и посмотрел на Комаэду. Тот, кажется, тоже это почувствовал. По его лицу прямо можно было сказать, что ему неприятно смотреть на экран.Нужно было как-то его отвлечь.

-Комаэда…- Тихо полушепотом обратил на себя внимание парня Хината, а затем аккуратно положил на его руку свою ладонь.- Что случилось?

Комаэда слегка покраснел от такого жеста со стороны Хинаты. Он понимал, что вопрос не про конкретный приступ аэрофобии, поэтому не видел смысла лукавить:

-Я…точнее мы. Мы с родителями давно, много лет назад мы попали в аварию на самолёте. Я был совсем маленький и так и не понял, что произошло. Кто-то говорил, что была поломка двигателей, кто-то говорил про террористов, а кто-то рассказывал, что в самолет прилетел метеорит. Я прячусь от этих сцен с самолётами уже на уровне рефлексов.

-Оу, я… Извини, что спросил тебя об этом.-Хината виновато опустил голову.

В этот момент он почувствовал чужую ладонь на своей щеке, что лёгким поглаживанием опустилась до подбородка и приподняла его. Теперь уже была его очередь краснеть.

-Хината-кун, что ты такое говоришь? Тебе не за что извиняться. Рано или поздно я бы все равно рассказал тебе об этом. Ты ведь мне очень помог, во время прошлого приступа страха. Рассказ об этом был лишь вопросом времени- Он ободряюще улыбнулся, и Хината просто не мог не ответить на эту тёплую улыбку.

Прошло еще немного времени, прежде чем они оба осознали, в какой позе они находятся, от чего оба смутились решили сесть в свои исходные позы и только после этого глянули на экран, чтобы лицезреть начало титров.

-Кажется, мы пропустили главного злодея, Хината-кун.

— Да уж- с улыбкой ответил Хината.

***

***  
На выходе из кинотеатра, перед тем, как попрощаться, Комаэда достал тот цветок, что подарил ему сегодня Хината и слегка взмахнул им, как бы показывая, что не потерял его.

-Сегодняшний день был потрясающим, спасибо тебе, Хината-кун, мне была очень приятна твоя компания.

-Да, и мне тоже, Комаэда. До завтра! — Сказал Хината, и они, попрощавшись, направились в разные стороны, Комаэда, рассматривая цветок, а Хината трогая щеку и думая, насколько у Комаэды нежные руки.


	9. Подарок

Хаджиме проснулся на удивление рано. Возможно, дело было в жаре, возможно в соседях, что сегодня были, на удивление тихими, от чего парень спал как младенец. А может и то, и другое. Неважно, ведь результат один: спать он больше не мог. На месте ему не сиделось и он решил прогуляться по округе.

Мало чего примечательного было неподалёку: учебное заведение всё-таки, не стоит рядом базар разводить.

Поэтому развели ярмарку. Как раз с того места, где территория школы кончается. Хитро.

Хаджиме безынициативно подошёл к прилавкам. Какая-то бижутерия да украшения. Казалось, ничего, что могло бы заинтересовать, пока взгляд не упал на заколки.

Хината вспомнил об одном человеке, которому точно не помешало бы иногда убирать свои волосы. Тем более сейчас. На улице, даже с утра, довольно жарко, а с ними, наверно, и вовсе пекло.

-А у вас есть резинки для волос? — спросил Хината, с любопытством уже разглядывая вещи.

Женщина кивнула и достала ящичек с несколькими картонными цилиндрами, на которые и были надеты разные резиночки.

Были как совсем простые одноцветные, как и яркие, многоцветные, с побрякушками.

Хаджиме подумал, подари он Комаэде последнюю, тот улыбнётся и скажет, что он идиот.

Нужно что-то не слишком вычурное.

Взгляд упал на простую серебристую блестящую резинку для волос.

Из-за блеска, она слегка напомнила цепочку, что была на штанах парня.

Кажется, должно подойти.

Отдав нужную сумму, получив резинку и вежливо отклонив еще дюжину «невероятно выгодных предложений», Хаджиме все-таки смог покинуть это место. Что ж, по крайней мере, он не зря вышел из комнаты.

Днём во время перерыва от занятий, Хината упорно искал парня, дабы вручить ему подарок.

Найти его получилось не сразу, все потому что он, как и Сода, прятались от солнца в одном из самых тёмных мест двора- возле кустов за академией.

— Вы бы ещё в эти самые кусты влезли, чтобы я точно вас не нашёл…- с усмешкой Хината подошёл к парням.

— О? Я разве тебе не писал? — Сода посмотрел на телефон и с раздраженным лицом заблокировал и положил в карман.- Сорян, интернета не было и сообщение не отправилось.

Комаэда слегка улыбнулся.

— Кажется, мы заставили тебя попотеть, Хината-кун. — усмехается он, сам не понимая, как же он прав.- Но если ты не получал сообщение Соды-куна, то…зачем ты пришёл? Не в том смысле, что я не рад этому…

-Ой, Точно! — Хаджиме начал шарить в карманах и в итоге…- нашёл.

Он подошёл к беловолосому. Тот вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Комаэда, повернись-ка…

Вопросов во взгляде парня стало только больше, даже Сода занервничал.

Нагито лишь молча повернулся, не зная, чего ожидать.

Возможно, того, что его всё-таки запихнут в эти кусты, как раньше уже делали в прошлых школах…

Но вместо этого он чувствует мягкие пальцы на своей шее, что слегка щекочут, пока собирают его волосы вместе и заплетая их той самой резинкой.

-Всё- Хаджиме слегка отошёл, давая парню развернуться.

Комаэда сначала не понял, куда же делись его волосы. Звуков ножниц не было. Да и Хината бы вряд ли сделал что-то такое. Он тянется руками к волосам и нащупывает резинку.

-А? Это мне? — удивлённо спрашивает он, на что шатен с улыбкой кивает, от чего Комаэда радостно улыбается. — Спасибо, Хината-кун…

-О, господи, вы ещё поцелуйтесь тут…- Сода демонстративно закатил глаза, от чего Комаэда вопросительно смотрел теперь уже на него, не прекращая улыбаться.

— И это сказал тот, кто с Комаэдой в кустах от меня прятался- ехидно улыбаясь, ответил Хината.

Приплетать блондина не очень хотелось, но это же шутка. Тем более, в сторону Соды.

Перерыв подходил к концу, все время ушло на поиски парней.

Вся троица направилась ко зданию академии.

-Эй, Комаэда- задал вопрос впереди идущему Сода.- А ты чего даже не попытался отшутиться? Хината, вон, пытался. Или от правды не убежишь? — с улыбкой спросил он.

Комаэда лишь хихикнул.

— Вообще-то, Сода-кун, я…- он наклонил голову и блеск от резинки ослепил Соду на мгновение, но этого было достаточно, чтобы тот поскользнулся на пакетике из-под чипсов и полетел на идущего позади Хинату, повалил и его за компанию.

Комаэда остановился и наклонился к парням, подавая им руки.

-…Я думаю, что моя удача- моя лучшая шутка- он невинно улыбнулся, от чего у обоих парней побежали мурашки.

Но руку они все же приняли и, поднявшись и потирая места ушибов, направились в здание.


End file.
